Dragon Warrior Vs Iron Fist
by Toonguy25
Summary: What happens when my two fav characters in KFP enter the Iron Fist Tournament. This is my first fanfic so...cut me SOME slack here, folks.
1. The Beginning

Dragon Warrior Vs. Iron Fist

By TMNTGuy

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to Kung Fu Panda nor do I own the rights to Tekken. I'm doing this purely for enjoyment. I am trying to do my best with proof writing since I type fast. Sorry...

This also takes place AFTER KFP2. R&R. I really hope I get a little bit of both reviews, if you know what I mean. I also can't fit in all the characters from Tekken. I feel just lazy. Sorry about that too. I also just included my two favorite characters from KFP.

Ancient China.

Deep in the Valley of Peace, Po and Tigress had been training for something...something that could lead them to a different place. Somewhere far away.

"Man, this training sure gets rough," Po said exhaustedly. He had just finished sparring with Tigress who had just defeated her sparring partner.

"Look Po," Tigress said slightly frustrated. "If you're ever going to get into this tournament, you've got to keep up with me!"

"Hey it's not MY fault you're always victorious!"

"Come on. You're the Dragon Warrior!"

Po looked up. "Where IS this place we have to go to exactly?"

Tigress replied, "From what I know, it will take us around the world."

"Wow" Po said amazed. "I wonder what kind of fighters we'll see."

"They'll be no match for us, either way."

"Hey no doubt about it," Po shook his head in agreement. "I'm totally excited."

"Yeah, really…" Tigress stopped in her train of thought. "What's up, Tigress?" asked Po.

"I've got this strange feeling like we could be going to fight our first opponent anytime soon." Just then a mystic wind came about them. They both closed their eyes to keep the dust from getting into their eyes.

Then they had vanished without a trace.

Present day-New York City.

"Arrgh! Yah!" a man with brilliant yellow hair and white skin screamed as he slammed his fist down and thrusted it forward afterward. Number one, greatest in the world, Greatest in the UNIVERSE! He thought to himself.

"Man, when I win this tournament I'll show the whole world that nobody messes with Paul Phoenix!" He combed his hair and made it stick up with gel. Paul then left his home on his motorcycle wearing his favorite leather jacket.

In modern day Hong Kong, a man who had been troubled by finances was reading a flier. It read, "King of Iron Fist Tournament."

"But what will the prize be," he asked himself. "It would have to be a nice, big sum of money in order for the whole tournament to be so big."

"LAW," a voice came from the restaurant's kitchen he worked at. "Get back to work!"

"No," said Law defiantly. "I quit. I'm leaving for the Iron Fist Tournament. You guys can just take your stuff and shove it!" And with that he stormed out of the restaurant.

Off to tropical Brazil where a wiry Afro-Brazilian man had been practicing an unbelievable feat. He had stood on his hands and then back flipped. "My Capoeira skills have gotten better," he went on practicing and thinking to himself from time to time.

"Yo, Eddy," a friend said to him. Come play for a minute." His friends were playing volleyball on the beach. "I am playing, bro. This is my pastime. You guys should really try taking Capoeira sometime. You're all in good shape."

"You're letting this tournament get to you man," as he walked away frustrated.

"Damn," said Eddy.

In present-day Hong Kong again, an officer with a badge with the name L. Wulong looked through his files. He had heard of a gang leader who had been starting a whole tournament. This could be a trap to all those who enter, he said to himself. "I've got to find out who could possibly be behind this."

A woman dressed to kill (quite literally for she was an assassin) was preparing herself for quite a day. She had been practicing and perfecting her assassination techniques for the time and day she would meet her rival…her sister. She finds out she is entering the tournament. "This could be fun," she said with evil intent in her voice. "Anna will surely suffer," she laughed.

A long ways away, a man who was practicing kickboxing was in an alley and had just defeated a group of punks who thought they could make some easy money. Unfortunately for them, they didn't realize his power in his punches and kicks. He wore a black shirt and black and grey camouflage pants with a scar on his face. He laughed maniacally and walked away from the scene. "I don't have time for this crap," he said with frightening authority. "Get out of my way!"

In a whirl of wind Po and Tigress had appeared. They were somewhere in a human city on a very tall building.

This was the start of the Iron Fist Tournament.


	2. Po Vs Paul Phoenix

Chapter 2 Po Vs. Paul Phoenix

It had only been a few seconds, when in the wind had swirled around Tigress. Then in a flash, she had disappeared. "Tigress," yelled Po. Frantically he looked around the top of the skyscraper. She was nowhere to be found. Just then Po heard a noise of footsteps. Immediately, Po turned his head to face the direction of which the noise came from. Sadly it was not Tigress as he had hoped.

Instead a tall figure of a human was standing before him. A man with a crop top haircut wearing a leather jacket approached Po. "Well, well. If it isn't my first opponent," said the man. He had a cigarette in his hand.

"Hi," greeted Po. "Who are you?"

"Paul Phoenix," replied the man as he flicked the cigarette away. "Who the hell are you?"

"Umm…my name is Po," he said politely in response to the rude comment.

"Po? What kind of name is that? Chinese or something?"

"Yeah actually."

"Well let me tell you something. I've fought against a bear like you and lost. And I'm not gonna lose to you," Paul said with arrogance. He cracked his knuckles.

"Geez, did you have to do that?"

Paul just scoffed. "Shut up and fight me already."

"Okay fine," said Po, fed up with Paul's rudeness. "But I warn you, you're dealing with the Dragon Warrior here!"

"DRAGON WARRIOR? GIVE ME A BREAK!"

"Man, you are a JERK," said Po. They squared off against each other and faced one another ready to fight. Paul came up to thrust his fist into Po's stomach, but was immediately countered by him, as he grabbed his arm and elbowed Paul in the chest area almost knocking the wind out of him. Paul then got up and tried to elbow smash Po and knock him against the wall. No such luck. Po got the better of him and jumped up and kicked Paul in the face.

"Geez, you're tough," said Paul. "But I'm not giving up yet." With that said, he double jumped kicked Po in the stomach and the face sending him backwards. Paul then tried to rush and tackle him, but ended up landing face first on the ground.

"Too slow," Po said with a smirk. Then as soon as Paul got up, he landed with a thud after being knocked in the chest. Po knocked him out. Paul just groaned in defeat and Po had finished a fighting pose to conclude the fight. Soon afterward he was taken in a flash by a gust of wind.


	3. Tigress Vs Eddy Gordo

Wind had come on the beach in a faraway land and Tigress had appeared in a flash. She saw no one. "God, is it hot," she said feeling her fur full of sweat. "Hey, hey, HEY," came a voice from the hills. It was almost greeting her. She ran up and found a man doing some fancy footwork. He had very dark skin and his hair sort of looked like a ponytail with dreadlocks. His clothing included a tank top that went to his chest on it and long pants with yellow and green.

"Wow," he said surprised. "A tiger in Brazil that can walk like a human. That's odd."

"Are you my first opponent?"

"WHAT? You can talk too? I've seen animals that can fight but talk like a human can? Awesome!"

"Ahem," said Tigress slightly impatient. "Who are you and are you going to be fighting me?"

"I'm Eddy Gordo," he replied. "And your ass is history once I'm finished with you and you're attitude!"

"You're no match for me," replied Tigress.

"Yeah, well get a load of THIS!" And with that Eddy performed one of his signature moves which involved getting on his hands and sweep kicking Tigress off her feet.

Tigress rolled backward after the attack to avoid another hit. "I haven't seen something like that before. But now it's my turn." Soon afterward Eddy had landed on his side, because Tigress had moved sideways and slammed into him with both palms to the side of his chest. Eddy took a hard hit.

"Ugh…what have you got in those hands? You really are strong!"

"Nothing but muscle," Tigress replied.

"I can't give up this easy," said Eddy obviously in pain. However, he was able to shake it off by backing up slowly. He then began to move in a pattern that was common in Capoeira. It almost seemed like he was dancing to a beat.

"What kind of martial art IS this," Tigress asked in disbelief.

"This is Capoeira," replied Eddy. And with that he warmed up for a major kick to the face of Tigress knocking her away. "How'd you like that, pussy cat?"

"Oh, is THAT what you call me now?"

And with that she swipe kicked Eddy to knock him to the ground landing on his elbow.

"Oh man, I gotta get serious with this girl." He tried to summersault kick Tigress to knock her out, but she came back with a backflip and then flew at Eddy with jumping kick to end the fight. Her kick landed in his ribs, sending him into a nearby palm tree snapping it in half. Eddy was out cold.

"Yah!" Tigress yelled as she looked at her defeated opponent. "Better watch what you say to me. You're lucky I didn't break your neck." She then disappeared in the wind.

Eddy came to and groaned. He knew he was done fighting her.


	4. Po Vs Law

The gust of wind threw Po to the ground. Hong Kong. It seemed like it was time for a break, but when he thought of it a man wearing a Chinese martial artist outfit came forward.

"Greetings," he said. "Do you speak English," asking Po.

"Umm, yeah, of course," he replied. "Why would you ask that?"

"I've fought animals that could fight but not speak."

"Are you my next opponent," Po asked.

"I am," the man replied. "I'm Marshal Law."

"Well that's quite a name. Get ready for some awesome Kung Fu skills!"

"Indeed."

Law immediately threw a few straight punches that Po was able to block, but was not prepared for what came next. Law flip kicked Po into the air with much power.

Po was stunned. "Woah. Can you say unorthodox fighting style?"

"This is only the first of many tricks up my sleeves," said Law confidently.

Po quickly got up. Can't let my guard down. Gotta keep moving, he thought to himself. He gestured Law to come toward him again. Law started into a summersault but got a kick to the head sending him backward awkwardly landing on his stomach. He felt woozy after Po's head kick. Then he stepped forward and thrust his hand forward into Po's chest. This move sent Po flying backwards. He groaned in pain. But he was not out yet. Po stepped forward, head butting Law then grabbing him, elbowing him in the stomach, back fisting him in the face and finally landed a huge roundhouse kick. This sent Law straight backwards into a trash can with bags around it too.

Po struck a Kung Fu pose and afterwards let out the words…"Kung Fu."

Law, covered in garbage and defeated said, "You mean Roadhouse?" sarcastically.

"No," replied Po striking another pose. "Kung Fu."

Shortly afterward, Po was taken up in the wind.


	5. Tigress Vs Lei

In another gust of wind, Tigress appeared almost tired. But not quite. In fact, it seemed like the last fight with Eddy had gotten her riled up and ready to fight her next opponent. A policeman appeared with his belt on. It had handcuffs and a gun and all the other things a policeman carries.

"Who are you," he asked Tigress.

"I am Tigress," she replied. "Who are YOU?"

"Detective Lei Wulong of the Hong Kong police. I am searching for the people who are in charge of the tournament. I have my suspicions that you may be one of the members."

"Of course not," said Tigress taken aback. "Why would I be?"

"Don't play dumb with me," said the detective. "This tournament is a dangerous one that's putting other combatants in grave danger. You won't get past me without answering my questions."

"Who's playing dumb," asked Tigress. "Let's go."

Lei first went into a snake pose. Then struck his crane pose. "Do you know Kung Fu," Tigress asked.

"Yes," he replied. I know five forms of it. You must know about it too."

"Of course," she said. "I am one of the masters of it."

"Ahh, yes. The fighting form of the tiger. You will make a worthy opponent."

"I am ready."

They both went after one another with fists being blocked, kicks avoided and it went on and on.

They both jumped back from one another. "Not bad," the two said at the same time. Tigress went for a sudden running jump kick but Lei dodged it only to go into his snake pose and perform his twin snake strike on her side knocking her down. She quickly got up to see Lei in his tiger pose. He went for a tiger slash only to be thrown down by a trip from Tigress. Lei tried to trip kick her down only to watch her nail him in the face with a jump kick.

"Wow. You are worthy to be my opponent. But It isn't over yet."

Lei got up and tried to grab Tigress in his sleeper hold to try to snap her neck. Unfortunately for him he watched as she got out of the grip and thrusted her palms forward knocking him back with such force. He held his hands over his chest, then got a kick to the head while unprepared.

"Even YOU should know to be completely prepared for any attack by your opponent," Tigress said. And with that, Lei was out cold and Tigress disappeared in the gust of wind.


	6. Po Vs Nina

Another gust of wind and Po found himself in another strange place. He looked around and found nobody until a voice came from above.

"Heh, heh, heh," came the voice. It was that of a woman who was dressed to the extremes. She had a very provocative look and had brilliantly blond hair. "It appears my next victim has arrived."

Po just stood there stunned. "Victim?" he said aloud. "You mean you mercilessly murder your opponents?" The woman scoffed. "Take a wild guess, fatty. Of course I do." Po was absolutely flabbergasted. He hadn't killed any of his opponents in any way. He had to win this fight or it would be the end of him.

"Well this is one opponent who won't be one of your victims." Po tried to gain confidence after hearing that the woman killed her defeated opponents. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Nina Williams. Professional assassin."

"Okay," said Po. "I've got to defeat you no matter what. You come about like the worst of the worst." Nina just smiled cruelly. "Thanks," she said with evil intent. "But your days will be over when I'm through with you."

They squared off. First Po tried to roundhouse kick Nina in the chest only to have her grab his leg and nearly break it. Po screamed in agony. Nina then walked up to him while he was down and slammed her foot on his chest. "That's all you've got?" she asked wickedly.

Po was really in pain, but he couldn't give up. "Never!" came his reply and grabbed Nina's leg and brought her down to the ground. She yelled as she landed. "Damn," she muttered gruffly. "Your fat won't save you this time." Po and Nina both got up. "Take this, tubby!" She double slapped Po so hard it sent him spinning. He shook it off. Then it was his turn. He elbowed her and brought a backhanded fist to her face. "Not bad," she said. "I may have underestimated you." Po looked her straight in the eyes. "I AM the Dragon Warrior." This didn't affect Nina one bit.

"Dragon Warrior or not, I'm going to kill you. Then who's going to be the one alive? Yours truly." Po just posed in his Kung Fu form. "Bring it." Nina just laughed. "Absolutely." She then tried a combo move involving her using her hand landing on a point on the neck of Po then roundhouse kicking him in the face. It didn't work so well. Instead she found herself on the ground groaning in pain after a strike to the stomach and a kick to the face while down.

Nina was enraged at this point. So much so that she lost her composure and got up and ran at Po only to be kicked down so hard that she rolled backward awkwardly. "My Kung Fu seems to have put you out of business." He shouted and struck a pose. Nina spit on the ground and was defeated. "You may have won," she said bitterly. "But you'll never survive what comes next."


	7. Tigress Vs Bryan

In another gust of wind, Tigress appeared. She stood in an alley that was dead silent. Then a voice came. It was maniacal laughter. "Who's there?" she asked. "HUMPH!" came the reply. "Bryan Fury," the man said. He wore a black shirt with jeans. Tigress knew she was in trouble this time.

"Well, well," Bryan said wickedly. "Another victim comes to fight me."

"You'll be eating your words when I'm through with you," replied Tigress. "I'll add to that scar you already have."

First Bryan came up with an elbow-kick combo that Tigress easily avoided. Then she came up with a little fancy footwork of her own. She had back flipped and flew at Bryan with a kick to knock him back. Then she tried to go after him with a few hits only to be slammed in the gut by a fist as Bryan lifted her with his fist, he slammed her into the ground performing his fisherman's slam. All while laughing maniacally while doing it.

Tigress had never been thrown like that before but she was not so easily defeated and would not be so. She was in pain but managed to get up quickly before Bryan could hit her while she was down. He tried to knee her in the stomach but she was able to grab him and throw him down into the concrete face first. He then quickly rolled back and jumped up to his feet.

"You think that's all that will defeat me?"

"I didn't say I was finished with you." And with that said she thrust her palms forward into Bryan's chest and jump kicked him right in the face bloodying his nose.

Angry and full of downright rage, Bryan got up close and elbow slammed Tigress to the ground then kicked her while she was down. Then to his surprise, Tigress leaped up. "No way!" he yelled.

"You think that cheap shot was going to get rid of me just like that?" Then Tigress began to pummel Bryan with quite a few hits of her own. Backhanding him in the face then landing a kick to the neck and when he turned around gave him a slash to the face adding to the scar he already had. Then to finish him off she leaped awesomely into the air and double kicked him sending him spiraling downward to the ground.

"Yah!" she yelled. "And THAT is Kung Fu, Tiger style!"


	8. The Final Hour

In the gust of wind, the two fighters came forth.

They found themselves somewhere pitch dark. It was impossible to see anything. The only sources of light were torches that were found around the whole cavern. Neither of them really could tell where they were, but one thing was for sure. They wanted to get out of there. And fast as possible.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. But I really don't like it."

As soon as they had finished talking a spirit appeared. Or something of that sort. It was a very humanlike creature with a ghostly wolf hanging above it. In fact the creature itself was female in shape and look and was very spooky looking with eerie eyes and black hair. She was glowing with a brilliant light that illuminated the room.

"Uh, hello," said Po rather uneasy. The female ghost just looked at him and Tigress with a cold stare. She didn't say a word only exhaled a single breath. "Can you speak?" And still the apparition didn't say a single word.

"No?"

"She's not talking Po," said Tigress bluntly.

No sooner had they stopped talking, the creature had struck a fighting pose looking for a fight between the two. It looked like they were going to face their final opponent.

"Well Tigress," said Po. "Looks like we're in for it now. How will we fight THIS creature?" Tigress just looked at him with a rather frustrated look.

The creature struck first. It had leaped forward and kicked the two of them backwards. It seemed like some mysterious power was behind the seemingly average kick. It had a lot of power behind it.

The two of them both got up slowly after and with a "watch yourself," went forward and slammed the creature into a wall together. It got itself up like a normal human being would. It was human in form after all.

In a matter of seconds, the mysterious creature had mimicked their moves and poses. "It's using our own fighting style against us," said Po shocked. "We've got to get it to let its guard down somehow."

First, Po came up with a few hits that the creature blocked easily, however Tigress came up near it to get some hits in which included an elbow to the side of the face of the creature and then grabbed its arm and flipped it upside down. Po then jumped up and slammed his body into its body and tried to grab its leg to break it, but it soon got up and kicked Po in the head. Then it struck Tigress in the throat with a hand chop which made her grab her throat in pain. It took a while for her to recover from a hit like that. In the meantime, Po was still struggling to stop the creature from doing more damage.

"It's really strong!" Po yelled.

Tigress coughed. "Yeah, no kidding!"

Once she was able to fight again, Tigress had snuck behind the evil creature and gave it a taste of its own medicine. She grabbed the monster's neck and gave its head a good twist. Then all of a sudden, the spirit of the creature let out a loud, deafening scream. The monster had been finished. A brilliant light had flashed into the cavern, brighter than the sunlight on a sunny day.

"Augh! Geez!" Po yelled. The two warriors were nearly blinded by the sudden light that appeared. They had to shield their eyes. The light had passed through the cavern and light once again returned. Then a door had opened. They both walked out together and in a final gust of wind they were taken away as if they were never even there.

The end.

Please rate this. No flames please. This has been my first time at making a fanfic so try to take it easy on me.


End file.
